A Wish of Power
by JetsuTH
Summary: It's reasonable to make a story of how Shadow wants power and why. Featuring me! REVIEW PAAAALEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!
1. Confrontation

A Wish of Power

Ok. Before I start, I do not; I repeat, DO NOT own any Sonic related characters. Be it Sonic himself, Tails, Amy- you name it, I don't own it. I do however, own Jetsu (me) though.

Alright! Here I go.

(I'll be switching in and out of first and third, so pay attention, k?)

Chapter One: Confrontation 

At one point in time, Chaos Emeralds were made. Some don't know when, some just won't tell. For there power is undescribable, and yet also unpredictable.

A group of heroes have experienced this power first hand. These individuals are the heroes of every one of us. The saviors that most of us not know of. They are:

Sonic, the fasted thing alive. Tails, the young two-tailed fox with the mind of Einstein. Knuckles, the red echidna that protects the Master Emerald (supposedly). Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form. Rouge, the jewel desiring thief/ agent working for the government. Amy, the pink hedgehog with mixed emotions about all the boys. Cream, the innocent little rabbit that proves she's more than just a little girl.

Me, I'm a hedgehog which past you need not know about…yet. They took me in about a month ago. I'm very grateful to them all.

We have the emeralds in the house we live in, ready to be used at any time when ever any of us needs them.

I have been watching everyone quite closely, and everyone seems cool and collective. Well, that was pretty much a lie. Everyone except Shadow. It seems ever since his transformation at the A.R.K, he seems a little, um, distracted? He is constantly asking the members of the house hold to spar with him, even Cream.

But all it took was one attack landed by Cream to make him power hungry. Now, he goes out at night to do patrol with one chaos emerald. I would know because I sit on the roof where Amy, Cream, and Rouge's room is to think and watch out. But, I have to say, ever since this has started, crime has gone way down in Station Square, because they fear Shadow- more than ever now. And because crime has went down and there are less people to take out and leave for police for major crimes, like robberies, hostage related crimes, and kidnappings, he turns to the minor ones, like parking in the wrong spot and missing the trash can. It's gotten so bad, civilians are afraid of all of us. With close to a perfect, crime free city, Shadow was getting very frustrated with no other alternative, besides evil actions.

Third

Jetsu sits atop the female's room, doing his daily routine. He spots Shadow coming back from his leave. "Hmm, Shadow's back already? It's only been an hour." Shadow is silent as he walks up to the gate. Jetsu jumps down from the roof and walks towards Shadow. "So. How was your walk? You're back earlier than usual." He told Jetsu he goes out on walks, at one in the morning. Come on he's not that stupid (In fan fiction, at least.)

Shadow stops in front of Jetsu. "I just wanted to come home. I figured waking up at two in the after noon caused too much conflict."

Jetsu laughed. "Yeah. Maybe now Amy can stop assaulting you with that hammer of hers because you miss breakfast and lunch."

Shadow laughed himself. "Humph, I'm kinda tired of waking up first thing with a head ache any way." He started walking then he stopped. (WARNING! If you do not feel like having stomach pains from laughing so hard, skip what is in between the lines!)

Shadow looked confused. "Wha-wait a second! We have lunch!"

Jetsu replied, "Yeah, didn't you know?"

"What the hell!" Shadow shrieked.

Jetsu nodded. "Those are the exact words I said that time Amy gave me a plate of chili dogs, right after I finished a plate of pancakes and she demanded I finished every one."

"P-p-pancakes? Ch-chili dogs? What has the world gone to?" Shadow moaned.

"Yeah, that's what I said when two minutes later, Sonic started chasing me because I had the plate of chili dogs." Jetsu stated. "When he caught me, I was grateful because he ate them all, plus the one in my mouth. Man, no one can like Chili dogs that much. Man, you miss a lot of action while you're in your mini coma."

(Funny huh? Huh? HUH? Ok, maybe not. Work with me, k?)

Jetsu decided it was time to come clean with his knowings…

There backs were facing each other. " Shadow, wait." Shadow was headed inside, but stopped at Jetsu's words. "Shadow, I know…"

Shadow turned around. " What? You know what?" The tense vibe Shadow was giving off demanded an answer.

Jetsu turned to face him. " I know what you really do on your 'walks'." Jetsu took a step back. " A-and I don't approve of it."

Shadow quickly shot back. " I don't give a damn what you don't approve of, kid. You know hardly anything about any of us, so stay out of my-"

Jetsu cut Shadow off. " On the contrary, Shadow, I know quite a bit about each and every one of you. And I think I know why you are-"

Shadow returned the favor. "I think you need to go, now!"

Jetsu's voice started to rise. " I will fight you if you don't quit it. It's not good for the civilians. Shadow , You're scaring the hell out of them."

Shadow snarled. " I suggest you take that back. What I'm doing is for the good of Station Square, and for the world! You know what, I'm going out again tomorrow, just in spite of you!"

First

And with that, he went inside.

I couldn't believe it. I picked a fight, with one of the most feared beings on earth at that! But for a good reason. Maybe this was a mistake. Well, it's a bit too late to think about what's been done. I mean, I am helping, right? …Right?


	2. Mentally and Physically KO'd

Mentally and Physically KO'd

Believe me; I kept my distance away from Shadow, hoping the night would never come. Amy and Rouge either kept giving me either skeptic glances or worried looks.

"Hey Jetsu. I need to have a word with you." It was Amy. She looked normal now...

"Okay". I walked into the room she was in. Then she locked the door. Bad things happen when Amy locks doors around the house. "Amy, what's going on?"

"We want to talk to you" Rouge said as she came out of the bedroom bathroom, makeup fresh on her face.

"Oh dear God, no." I whispered to myself. I don't like Rouge that much She seems too… friendly. I have my reasons. "What do you want with me?"

"We heard you this morning. You know, after you fell off the roof, tripping over the gutter, again." Amy stated that like it's commen.

"I didn't fall! I'm better than that." OK, I lied. Maybe I did fall, but I did make a perfect landing…Actually I landed in the tree, so sue me… "Wait, you heard us?"

"Yeah, and Amy and I don't think you should get in Shadows way. You're just a kid."

"So I'm a year younger than Amy. Big freakin' deal. You don't think I'm capable of fighting against him?"

Rouge: "No, so don't!"

"Rouge!" Amy blurted. "Look, Jet. It's not that we don't think you're capable. It's just that Shadow has powers that you haven't seen yet, so you don't know what to expect."

"And we've never seen you fight. For all we know, you can't even beat air."

"I do know how." I whined.

"What's up with the ninja talk?" Amy looked me up. " Espio is the only one of us who proved he was one. You proved squat."

"I can so do stuff. I can prove I'm a ninja."

"Do a dopple ganger." Rouge requested.

"No fair, I'm still working on that!" I was close to tears.

"Well, I guess we know what to expect tonight. 'Cause it's gonna take a lot of you to take on one of him." Rouge pointed out.

Wow. I've never seen Rouge so serious before. Maybe I shouldn't-

Bang! Bang! Bang! Some one was trying to smash the door in.

"Hey! Unlock this door! Bad things happen when Amy locks doors! I would know!" (See?) It was Knuckles. "GET! OUT! OF! MY! ROOOOOOOOM! Knuckles' banging went faster and faster. It was way more annoying then you think.

I opened the door, uppercuted Knuckles, back flip kicked off of his knee, and then threw two explosive throwing stars at him while we were still air born. When I landed, I did a back flipped back into the room and kicked the door shut.

Boom!

"Impressive." Rouge didn't really act like she was impressed at all. The irony.

Every thing was silent for a while, but Amy soon spoke up. "……… Jet, if you want to get your ass kicked not once, not twice, but multiple times, you go right ahead."

"Why you say that?" I asked.

" 'Cause Shadow, if you give him the chance is going to beat on you, throw you around, and kick your ass a lot more than once." Rouge answered. "You're getting in the way of what he wants, and when it comes to that, only Sonic and Knuckles can stop him."

"But what about the civilians? He's hurting-"

"-Exactly! Hurting, not killing." Amy pointed out.

"But still…." I started, but stop.

What else could I say? They've made their point. I know it's wrong but I don't know how to explain why. I'm at a loss of words, and it sucks eggs. It's like getting kicked in the private multiple times, mentally.

Seconds passed…

"Well, Amy. I think we are the first ones in this house to make him speechless." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Rouge!" Amy shushed her.

"What we did, didn't we?" She shot back... with the truth...

"Look, Jetsu." Amy started. "We only want to protect you-."

"-How the heck can you two be so careless?" I interupted.

I opened the door, indicating that I wanted the conversation to be over, and that I wanted them out of my face. I hung my head as they walked be by.

Rouge's back was facing me. "Jetsu, if you do decide to confront Shadow, your blood is on your own hands. You know that, right?"

"Whatever." I said, hurt.

In minutes Amy, Rouge, Cream, Sonic, and Tails were on their way to the mall, leaving only me, Knuckles, and Shadow in the house. After they left I opened the door and-

"Keep yo pimp hand strong!" Knuckles shouted.

Pow! Getting pimp smacked by Knuckles is like getting hit with by two sharp rocks thrown in chaos control. (That means it hurts). Knuckles looked down at me.

"Yeah, payback is a b-."

Then everything went black

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Action

**Chapter 3**

**Action**

When I awoke, it was around 12:30 a.m. Everyone had already come back, but since it was Friday, everyone was up watching movies in the living room. I heard the front door shut.

He's leaving early. I thought to myself.

I ran down the stairs and past the T.V. in the living room. I looked at Amy and Rouge. Amy stared at me, but I didn't have it in me to look at her long. Rouge didn't even move.

**Third.**

Amy hops off the sofa. "I'm gonna go make some popcorn. Be right back."

"But I just made-." He tried to explain

Amy ran into the kitchen, jumped out the window, and ran around the house. Then she jumped in front of the gate I was headed for.

"I'm not going to… let you… get yourself… killed." She was out of breath.

"Amy, if I don't do it, who will? Why don't you care about the people?" he stepped closer.

"Piko twister!" In one swing of her hammer, a pink twister the size of a door raced towards Jetsu.

"Silent wind" Jetsu's necklace started to glow, and a white substance seemed to materialize and cut the twister in half, causing the wind to be blocked, causing the attack to be stopped. "Answer me, Amy."

She remained silent. Her attack was surprisingly weak. She was tired from running as fast as she could to Jetsu, that and she was probably holding back.

"No answer still? Well, move out of my way."

"I…I can't do it. Jetsu, please…" She started to tremble.

"No. I'm leaving" He took another step closer.

Jetsu charged at Amy. Amy shut her eyes tight, ready for impact. Instead of an attack, however; there was a big blast of wind making Amy stagger backwards. Jetsu had jumped over Amy and used Espio's transparency skill. That way, when Amy turned to look out the gate for Jetsu, she couldn't see which way he was going, therefore slimming the chances of her finding him if she decided to pursue him.

Jetsu had gotten as far as a half a mile before the ability wore off. Ten minutes later, Jetsu could see Shadow holding someone over the top of a merchant store. The song "All Hail Shadow" was playing all around us. It was the song of the week for the station square Top Radio Hits.

'**All Hail Shadow!**

**The hero rise again'**

"Shadow, NO! STOOOP!!!" Jetsu yelled

Shadow looked at Jetsu, and then he loosened his grip, dropping Chris!? We all recognize his voice when he yells.

'**Obliterating everything-**

"Oh dear God!" Jetsu gawked. **That's not your friend'**

As fast as he could, Jetsu ran to the spot where Chris would land. Successfully catching him, Jetsu ran him over to the nearest bench.

'**Nothing-**

"Wha-." Chris started. **Can stop you-.'**

"I'll explain later." Stopped him. **'Now. No ghost will bring you down.'**

Chris looked beaten up, and Shadow appeared to be worn out a little. Chris put up a pretty good fight towards Shadow. But why were they fighting?

'**When there's nothing left to lose-.'**

"Chaos Control!" Shadow dissappeared.

'**You win…'**

Chris pulled out an emerald green Chaos Emerald.

"So that's what he's after. Give it to me and run." I advised him.

"Alright. Just don't die!"

Jetsu help up the emerald so Shadow knew Chris didn't have it anymore.

"You should have stayed home, Jetsu. Now you will be sorry you crossed my path."

'**Suffer long and it will set you free.'**

"That may be, but I will stop you Shadow."

'**Only through trial do we-."**

"Tell me, why do you care so much for the humans?" He asked.

'**Find the strength we need.'**

"I can ask like, three of you the exact opposite" I replied

'**It's never over just another day'**

"Listen." Shadow said.

'**I'm hoping tragedy, and everything that comes our way. Determination of the strong. Found the meaning you searched for so long.'**

"What are you getting at!" I yelled out at him, where ever he was.

Shadow swept kicked Jetsu from behind and kicked him again into a light pole. He started to say the words of the song in his own version.

"All hail Shadow, the hero rides again."

Jetsu quickly jumped to avoid the bench that was thrown at him. He jumped off the light pole at the peak of his ascent, to make more time to recuperate.

"Obliterating everything that's not my friend."

Chaos sphere was casted at Jetsu. Dodging most the ones that connected made critical damage. He fell into the local Mega pool. Shadow doesn't like to swim. He can, but he doesn't have to. He waits there, using his Jetshoes to stay above the water. Jetsu didn't get a good breath before going under.

"Nothing can stop me now." He Smirked.

One can only hold his breath for so long.

"No punk will bring me down"

He knows Jetsu has to come up sooner or later.

"When there's nothing left to lose-."

Desperate for air, Jetsu jumped as hard as he could, trying to past Shadow.

"I win."

Chaos Blast from one foot away. Jetsu was blown away, so was the pool water.

**End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Egg Carrier Reborn

**Chapter 4**

**Egg carrier Reborn**

**First**

Bam! I flew into the bottom loop of the 'S' on the Sears logo sign on the building.

"Ooouch. Note to self: Stay out of water around Shadow."

Just then, I saw something drop. Then another. The logo began to sway and creek.

They're on top of me. "Who ever they are, they sure do weigh a lot."

I jumped about two seconds before the Sears logo crashed to the ground. I landed in the dreaded pool, which, as you should already know, was recently emptied.

"Who are these guys?" I said as I looked around.

A huge shadow was casted. Something was blocking to moon.

I looked up. Then-

I was in some room with capsules that had things in it. I felt myself walk threw the door that that said "Exit". My words sounded muffled as I walked, and soon I saw Shadow…and Eggman. With the Chaos Emeralds…

The jewel on my necklace stopped shining after my occasional vision was over. My legs gave in from under me.

"Shadow and E-Egg-m-ma-n? Then that thing up there is the Egg-c-carrier!" And those things that fell from the sky- they're his robots. "Hmm. But how did I get up there in my vision-."

I blacked out. Every projectile armed robot shot at me while I was still in shock.

When I awoke, I was in the room that was in my vision, only I was in one of the capsules.

"Ggrrrrrugle." When I spoke, bubbles came from the air mask.

"Subject awake. Opening capsule." The voice came out of an intercom high above. The water drained out and the capsule open. A towel was dropped on my head as I walked out.

"Okay, I'm here. Um, who the heck are you?" I said that trying to imitate King Julian off of 'Madagascar'.

"I am Computer. I am the main function of all actions of this place."

"Okay computer, this is the Eggcarrier, right?"

"That is correct."

"Are we still in Station Square?" I started to walk around.

"We are on our way back. It's been 7 hours since we left." It answered.

"Computer, what did Eggman do to me? What did he want with me?"

"I am sorry. I was instructed to answer three questions, then not answer to you again." It stated.

"What?" Aw man. "Computer? Computer?!" I shouted, demanding to be answered.

Silence.

"Well that's great. Well, the exit door was to the right." I said to myself.

Following through with the vision, I walked out the capsule containing room. Now I knew what I was saying in the vision.

"What did Eggman want from me? More importantly, what did he do to me?" I asked myself.

I checked my body for marks or anything for any sign that he extracted any blood or some patch of fur or quill was gone. As I felt around, I noticed something:

"My…My necklace is gone!"

Then I saw Eggman and Shadow side by side, looking straight at me. That's where the vision ended.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." Eggman spoke up.

You know, I would run, but a few times are holding me back: 1- They have the Chaos Emeralds, 2-they have my necklace, 3- I don't know how to get off this thing, and 4- I'm practically surrounded. It's like a flying robo-town. I listen to the stories that they tell me, Cream, and Shadow.

I had to attack. What else was there to do?

"Take this!" I screamed.

I ran towards Eggman, planning to get at least 1 Chaos Emerald. When I was two feet from Eggman, Shadow did a drop kick to my side.

"Gaaahh!" Man, that was stupid.

I flew onto the right wing. When I got up, I was curious enough to look over the edge.

"Whoa! Well, curiosity killed the cat, but not the hedgy!" I joked.

I laughed at my lame joke, but not for long…

"Lets see if that's true." Shadow stated.

With that, he speared me from behind and we fell towards below.

Bang! We landed on – something.

"Welcome to my floating arena!"

On my hands and knees, I looked down. It looked like very, very, veeerry clean glass. Only it was a little less hard and more bendy.

"Let the show begin." Shadow yelled.

With that, Eggman pressed a button somewhere in his floating mini hover Egg. The Eggcarrier transformed… Into a flying stadium. In those seats were robots and humans. The first I noticed was my name in white on a blue back ground screen. To the left I saw Shadows name in black on a red background screen. I then noticed the line that was put in-between them, following down one column of seats.

"Ooooooohh…" I looked in aw.

One side was for people who were rooting for me, the other for Shadow, and the white chairs were for the unsure who to go for.

I wasn't surprised when way more people were on Shadow's side. 5 were in the white seats, and 3 on my side. People were coming and going, for snacks or bathroom or whatever.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have Shadow-." Eggman started to do introductions.

"Yaah! (Screams and shouts) That most of the crowd.

One guy even said. "Kick his ass, Shadow!"

"And we have Jetsu!" Eggman pointed at me.

"Go, Jetsu! Yeah, woohoo!" That was some people.

'Bing!'

"Lets dance, punk!" Shadow said.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Rounds of Blows

**Chapter 5**

**Rounds of Blows**

"Let's dance, punk!" Shadow said.

"Shadow, what in Mobius Stripe is going on here?" I asked.

"No questions! Give me your all! Fight me!!" He shot back

"Can't we just talk over some afternoon tea?"

Looks at his watch. "It's 10:30." Shadow replied.

"You're watch is still set on Station Square's time." I pointed at the stadium clock. "It's 1:45 here."

"Oh. So, what kind of tea would you like?" he asked.

"Well, I'm starting to like Lipton tea, especially the peach flavored kind."

"Yeah it is pretty go- heyyyyyy! Nice try, but it ain't gonna work on me."

"Well, it did for Cream, and I heard she kick your ass." I shot at him.

Shadow lunged at me. Dodging, I jumped in the air and threw two throwing stars. But, with his back facing me, he side stepped slowly out of the way. Then a chaos sphere hit me from behind. Falling, I flipped to land on my hands.

"You got lucky!" I said.

"And I think my 'luck' so called is just beginning." He replied.

"Sarcasm isn't going to help you defeat me Shadow."

"Sarcasm has nothing to do with your defeat, Jetsu."

"Kick his ass, Shadow!" That same one guy said.

"Shut up before I kick yours." I yelled at him.

"Oooooo, I'm so scared."

"Don't make me come up there and beat your life."

" 'Beat my life'? What the hell does that mean?"

"Want me to come up there and let you find out?"

"Meeeaaanwhile, back on the floating arena, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Shadow interupted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Now where was I? Now I remember, I was just about to make your face beat up my hands!" I said.

Shadow smirked, and closed his eyes. Then something weird happened. Something I've never seen done by him before. I could plainly see that his eyes were glowing under his eyelids. But that wasn't what got to me that much. What was even more strange was the fact that his eyes weren't glowing his eye color. Instead it was glowing yellowish gold, almost like my eyes when I'm-

Chaos spear struck me from the back and I fell forward.

Using the speed it gave me (I was falling to the ground from my feet pretty darn fast, too) I rolled and when my feet touched surface again, jumped towards Shadow, whose eyes were open and back to normal now.

I was just about to fake punch into a round house kick when…

**Third**

Jetsu's round hose kick was a waste of energy. Shadow used Chaos control and disappeared. I jumped back into the center of the arena.

Great, I can't even do Chaos control that well. Jetsu thought.

"Here, seems you need some help. Eggman said.

He threw Jetsu 3 Chaos Emeralds.

Jetsu put them away.

"That's … uhh… very nice of you." Now I can get him good. Jetsu thought

After that thought, Shadow came crashing down on Jetsu. He quickly jumped off to the other side of the arena, while Jetsu spin dashed to the other end.

"Well, that was cheap." I said.

"You're cheaper" Shadow shot back.

"We'll see about that!"

They both ran to the center of the arena, and the real battle began.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. The Beat Down

**Chapter 6**

**The beat Down**

The definition for conflict is the struggle between opposing forces. I wouldn't call this part of my story a conflict, just for the simple fact that I was getting my ass kicked all over the arena, and Shadow wasn't even breaking a sweat. He wasn't struggling, he was freak'n playing with me. It made no sense at all. I had three Chaos Emeralds, and I couldn't even land a hit on him. He evaded and dodged every, attack, skill, and projectile I threw at him. I even used the skill Espio taught me, when I turn transparent, and I couldn't make any improvements. In the end, I collapsed. And Rouge was right; if I gave him the chance, he'll beat on me again, and again, and again. If I didn't know any better, I would think he would take a lunch break from kick my ass. But, yeah, Rouge was right. Good thing I passed out before he continued. Apparently, though, at some point in the ass kicking fiesta, I fell off the side of the arena.


End file.
